Isolation
by sanningirl
Summary: Don't let isolation consume you, or you'll suffer in the end. Based on Christmas--The supposedly happiest moment of the year.


The noise of laughter reaches my ears, as I groggily awake from my somewhat peaceful slumber. Bright red numbers burn my eyes. 6:50 AM. "Great..." I mumbled, lazily slipping out of my warm bed. I stare at myself in the full-length mirror across from me. Untamed brown locks spun and poked out in every direction. My pajama's violet color seemed stained with a brown color. Before I even had a chance to wonder why, a knock on my door broke me from my thoughts. I turned my head slightly; a long stand of brown hair fell over my right eye, as I called out from where I stood.

"Who is it?" The laugher that awoke me from my sleep was no longer auditable. An eerie silence overwhelmed me, as I quietly strode to my wooden door. Pressing my head against the door, I heard nothing as I strained to hear any sign of life. Standing there for a few more moments, I heard a cough, or more supposedly a harsh bark. I swallowed slowly, fearing that the other person could hear me. I licked my dry lips, and slowly turned the bright golden knob.

That was a mistake I would surely never make again, as the door flew open. I was thrown back from the force of the impact, as the door slammed against the wall. A figure stepped though the door, as I could feel my eyes widen. It was a boy, around my age I assume. He looked lean and muscular, with spiky bright blond hair and cerulean eyes that could freeze hell over. I shivered, as his gaze left me and searched around my room. He looked everywhere, throwing and turning everything he could get his hands on. He growled lowly, his cold cerulean eyes landing on me. Shivering once more, I could almost see the ominous aura flowing around him. Dark violet, how ironic that it is my favorite color and it somehow represented evil.

I stood as quietly as I could, fully knowing that I was being watched. His voice was different than what I imagined it to be. It was soft but with a rough tone, almost pleasant; not mutinous with a harsh tone. He managed to stand right in front of me, before I even realized he had moved. Lifting my head, I gazed up at him curiously but with the defiance written all over my face. He raised his hand, and stoked my cheek which left a tingling sensation after he lowered his hand. He lowered his head as his rough (yet strangely) soft lips brushed against mine hesitantly.

A surge of emotions flowed through my body, as I lifted my arms to find themselves around his neck and my lips pressed against his. I could hear faint noises of laughter and cheer, as I closed my eyes to be lost in this moment.A scream broke us apart, as I opened my eyes quickly and spotted my family around my bed. I furrowed my brows, as I saw my cousin weep with tears of sorrow, unlike the cheer and laughter just moments ago.

The stranger I had kissed was beside me, in a dark black cloak that made me shiver once more. His voice was no longer sweet or enchanting; it drastically changed to something more sorrowful and repulsive. "It's time to go." He repeated it several times as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me father away from my family that was weeping and mourning. I cried out, screaming everyone's name that came to mind. Tears freely started to flow from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks as I was being pulled away.

I began to realize these events, these horrible yet real events that had happened in my isolated room. There in the now blood stained sheets of my bed, laid a lifeless form with gashes and blood freely flowing from everywhere. It was me, I realized, a deadly smile placed on my purple lips with lifeless chestnut eyes staring at the void of nothing. I could feel my family's sadness, as I held onto the stranger I barely knew. He held me, as if to protect me from everything and I felt as safe as I could be. We left my room though the dark window that shined a red orange color of the morning. The last thing I saw was my corpse in the corner of my old bed, my fingers red with blood. On the wall next to my corpse was one last message to my family and friends:

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
